Chapter 163
The Scarlet Sky is the 163rd chapter of Hiro Mashima's Fairy Tail. Lahar reveals that Jellal may get the death sentence or life imprisonment for his crimes, causing members of the alliance to try and defend him. However, despite the members of the alliance protesting and appealing for him, Jellal allows himself to be arrested, causing Erza to cry out in despair. Summary The Rune Knights arrest Jellal for high treason against the state and cuff his hands, surprising the members of the alliance. Wendy tries to appeal for him but Lahar answers with a direct quote from the criminal code that an excuse similar to her isn't a valid defense. He then orders one of his guards to release the group from the runes they are trapped in. Wendy then begins to argue, but is cut off by Jellal who says that he has no intention of resisting. He then apologizes to her for not being able to remember her. Carla then explains that long ago, he had saved Wendy. Jellal is happy to hear this, happy that he had once saved someone's life even if he had caused others to suffer. Jellal then turns to Erza and gives her his gratitude, thanking her for everything. Jellal then walks away as Erza is uneasy, contemplating and thinking to herself that she needs to stop him from being taken away. Lahar asks if Jellal has anything left he wishes to say to the group but Jellal replies that he does not. Lahar then guarantees him that he will either be executed or given life imprisonment without parole. Lucy, in shock, says that it's inhumane. Lahar continues, saying Jellal will never see another human being again. With these words, all Wendy can do is cry. Natsu then jumps in and screams, saying they can't take Jellal away from them. Surprised by this, Lucy exclaims that they are from the Magic Council and that he shouldn't mess with them. Even after many warnings, Natsu continues on with fighting the guards, saying that they should move aside and explaining that Jellal is their ally and that they're taking him back. Lahar orders the guards to restrain him but Gray defends Natsu and tells him to go towards Jellal, protesting to the Rune Knights that Jellal helped defend all of them from Nirvana yet they never mentioned a word of thanks to him. Jura, agreeing with Gray, says that it is unjust to arrest a man who has done so much to help. With that, Ichiya jumps in saying that it pains him to say that if Jellal is taken away, Erza will be saddened. Worried from all the fuss happening, all that Lucy can say is to not blame her if anyone gets hurt. Wendy also cries out that they mustn't take Jellal away. Struggling from all the guards restraining him, Natsu shouts to Jellal to come with them, saying he can't leave Erza and he must stay by her side for her. Natsu continues by saying that all of them are with him. Lahar, after losing his patience, issues the order to arrest all of them for obstructing government officers and aiding in the escape of a criminal. Before they can be arrested, Erza tells her comrades to stop. She then apologizes to Lahar for all the fuss they have caused, saying she will take full responsibility. She proclaims that they will let them take Jellal. Natsu protests to what she said but Erza merely ignores him. Jellal looks back at her in relief, but not before he mentions her scarlet hair which implies that he remembers the time he chose her last name, Scarlet. They say their final farewells and as Jellal is taken away, everyone looks on sadly. The next day, the members of the alliance are grouped together, save Erza. Happy asks Lucy and other members where Erza is but Lucy replies that they should leave her alone for a little while. Elsewhere, Erza is crying from both eyes for the loss of her friend as she remembers when she, Jellal and Wally were exchanging names. Jellal says that he will have trouble remembering Wally's name and, after knowing that Erza has no last name, decided to call her Erza Scarlet because of the color of her hair, and so that he will never forget. She continues to cry as dawn breaks, creating a beautiful scarlet sky. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Jellal Fernandes' Arrest (started and concluded) Magic, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used *None Spells used *None Abilities used *Hand-to-Hand Combat Weapons used *Magic Staff Navigation